Challenge: Primeday at the Temple
by Count Mallet
Summary: A one-shot challenge from Mad Kat the Pineapple's profile page. My response: The Jedi Masters Plo Koon & Shaak Ti spend part of their Primeday off at the Jedi Temple sparring and meditating together while reflecting on recent events. Intended to fit into existing canon. Rated K-plus for lightsaber sparring. [S4-F3-O3]


_**Primeday at the Temple.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _fan fiction.

By Count Mallet.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Shaak Ti finished her lunch and was about to leave to dining hall. As she reached the doorway, she encountered fellow Jedi Master Plo Koon.<p>

"Koh-toh-yah, Master Ti," Master Plo said – his traditional Kel Dorian greeting.

"Master Plo, how are you today?" Shaak replied.

"I'd like to invite you to spar with me, if possible. You **are** one of our most-skilled Jedi when it comes to lightsaber combat. But, it's difficult to ever invite you to spar because spend most of your time training clones on Kamino," he told her.

"I'd be honored to spar with you. Just let me return to my quarters first, and I'll join you in sparring chamber #3 in a few minutes," she answered.

Plo nodded as they each left in opposite directions.

Arriving at her quarters, Shaak Ti traded her hooded Jedi robe for one without a hood. _"Sometimes I wonder why I even wear a hooded robe. My long rear head-tail makes it all but impossible to wear the hood up,"_ she thought. Most importantly, it would be easier for her to spar in a robe without a hood.

Shaak then went to the sparring chamber, where Plo was waiting for her. They each Force-pulled a training saber to their hands and ignited them as they bowed respectfully to one another.

"My saber is ready," Plo said as he assumed the initial Soresu stance.

"Be ready for anything," Shaak replied as she greeted Plo with a Makashi salute and flourish.

Had there been spectators, it would have been a sight to see. On one side was Shaak Ti, an impressive Togruta Jedi who stood nearly six feet tall [1.78 m], not including her impressive montrals. Despite her serene nature, she had been known to bare her sharp canine teeth when a battle became intense. On the other side was the Kel Dorian, Plo Koon. He was slightly taller than six feet [1.88 m]. The anti-oxidation apparatus on his eyes and face could look quite intimidating to someone who had never seen a Kel Dorian before.

Plo made the first move, only to be surprised by Shaak who quickly switched from her Makashi stance to her other strong form of Ataru. She did a high flip over Plo and responded with a counterstrike of her own, which Plo quickly parried.

The masters went back and forth, with neither one able to gain the advantage after several minutes. At last, the Jedi Masters got caught in a blade lock. Shaak Ti surprised Plo Koon by quickly disarming him with her training saber. Master Plo conceded his defeat and they both bowed again.

"Congratulations, Master Ti. I didn't realize you had such strength," he told her.

Shaak extinguished her training saber. "Both strength and prowess have their place in both a Togruta and a Jedi. Without strength, I would never have completed my rite of passage," she replied.

Plo looked at the elegant akul-tooth headdress on Shaak's forehead. He knew full well she was referring to the successful akul hunt that had produced it. As both of them returned their training sabers to the proper place, they left the sparring chamber. Shaak then invited Plo to join her for meditation. They agreed to do so after taking time to refresh themselves.

* * *

><p>After stepping out of the refresher, Shaak Ti changed into her original Jedi robe. Even if she couldn't wear the hood over her head, this particular robe that made her feel more like a Jedi Master. A few minutes later, she welcomed Plo Koon to her quarters. They sat down across from each other and closed their eyes, beginning a deep meditation.<p>

As Shaak Ti meditated, she found herself thinking back to when she was newly-Knighted. The Jedi Council granted her permission to return to her home world of Shili. She was eager to complete the traditional akul hunt that served as a rite of passage for teen and young adult Togruta. The hunt was more challenging than she anticipated. However, she took pride in making the kill and learning how to assemble her headdress. She wished there was some way to tell her family tribe she was now a Jedi and now a warrior by their own traditions. Unfortunately, she was bound by the Jedi Order's rules forbidding attachments. She reluctantly accepted the reality that she would never see her family, but she was determined to prove herself as a respected Jedi. She then found herself thinking of her present responsibility of training new clones on Kamino. Although it wasn't the same, she thought that preparing them for the Clone Wars was similar to her own people's warrior ways.

As Plo Koon sat across from his colleague, he initially thought about his former master, Tyvokka. The Wookie was a very devoted Jedi – so devoted that he refused medical attention during an important mission, a decision that cost him his life. He could only help wondering just how closely his own personality now matched his former master's traits. Plo then though about the mission on Shili where he found a Force-sensitive Togruta youngling. He took the small girl with him back to Coruscant. Now, "Little Soka" was the Chosen One's padawan. But, he sometimes wondered if Anakin Skywalker was the best choice to train her. Finally, he found himself trying to find some logic or reason to the ongoing Clone Wars. Why was it drawn out as long as it had been with no signs of ending?

Both Jedi slowly ended their meditations and opened their eyes. Instinctively, they both reflected on what the experience.

"Master Ti, do you think this war will ever end?" Master Plo asked, with traces of both curiosity and frustration in his voice.

"That's the big question, Plo. Every time it looks like we claim a significant victory, something happens to neutralize our advantage. It's like we never make any progress," she replied. As she blinked her black eyes, she realized the war frustrated her as much as it did her colleague.

"Do you know where Master Skywalker is?" Plo asked.

Shaak was surprised by the question. "I believe he is on a mission right now. I'm not sure where, though. As it is, I must return to Kamino tomorrow," she replied.

"Sometimes, I admit I wonder if Skywalker is truly the best master for Little Soka," he confessed.

"It might be a good question. But, if we start second-guessing the will of the Force, what do we have left as Jedi?" she responded, trying to look at the larger perspective.

"That's a valid point," Plo said, not sure what to say next.

"I do have a suggestion for you. Whenever you see Ahsoka, tell her what's on your mind. You may not be her master, but as a padawan and a Togruta, she'll learn things from **everyone** she encountered. Besides, it's in our nature to learn in group settings and from those we respect," she said.

"I'll have to remember that. Thanks, Shaak," Plo replied. As he looked at the time on his commlink, he excused himself. "I have to leave now. The council has a new mission for me and the briefing takes place in less than an hour," he said.

"I need to prepare for my return trip to Kamino. Even if I do rest early tonight, I sense more sleepless nights ahead," Shaak replied.

"Rest well, Master Ti," Plo said. He then thought for a moment. "What's that expression? The punctual Togruta captures the thimiar?" he asked.

Shaak appeared surprised. "Well, Master Plo, I had no idea you knew any Togruti idioms," she said.

"It **is** a particularly odd one. I supposed something is lost in the translation to Basic," he told her.

Upon saying that, Plo bowed to Shaak before he left her quarters. She then began to gather what she needed for her trip the next day. She wished her downtime was longer. But, she was also grateful to spend time with a fellow Jedi Master. She wished she would be able to do it again soon. ▄

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars characters & concepts.


End file.
